Alkaloids and cytotoxic components of Zanthoxylum (Fagara) species from Puerto Rico and Central America will be isolated and their structures determined. Cytotoxicity bioassays will be used to screen sub-alpine plants for possible antitumor agents. Cytotoxic compounds from the positive plants will be isolated and their structures determined.